Daughter of Wardens
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Clara Blackwall is the daughter of a Grey Warden. She comes to join the Inquisition with her father and soon finds that after all the years of traveling and living on the road, she finally has a place to call home. But will she be able to protect it and her new friends- her new family- or will she lose it to war forever? Set in Dragon Age Inquisition. Will have some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_Clara Amelia Blackwall was the daughter of Gordon Blackwall. She was born on April 22 of 9:20 Dragon, ten years before the beginning of the Fifth Blight, but shortly after her birth her mother was killed in one of the early darkspawn attacks. Blackwall never talked about her mother much, but they moved around a lot, recruiting more people to join the Grey Warden ranks. Clara grew up on the road, learning to walk, talk, and act like the other Wardens. It was unusual and often unheard of for a Warden to have a child, but Blackwall had fathered Clara before joining the ranks of the Grey. He rose quickly from a lowly recruit to the Warden-Constable within the first ten years of Clara's life. By the time the Fifth Blight began, Clara was ten years old and for the first time in her life was truly afraid. When the Blight ended a year later, Clara and her father decided to find a man name Thom Rainier. Blackwall wanted to recruit him and Clara quickly took a shine to the man. He was just like her father, but he had a sense of sadness about him that seemed to disappear whenever she was near him. It made her feel good. But the day they left to travel to Weisshaupt Fortress, the Grey Warden Headquarters, everything turned upside down._

 _Clara walked hand in hand with her father on her left and Thom on her right, having the time of her life only to have it ripped away when an arrow struck her father's left shoulder, piercing his heart. She screamed and Thom told her to hide, but when she turned to run away, she was hit over the head by a genlock with a club and passed out. Thom was enraged, hoping she was still alive, and took care of the darkspawn that had ambushed them. Blackwall had fought with Thom, but fell to his knees, severly bleeding from the wound. He begged Thom to take his daughter and protect her, raise her as his own. Thom agreed to the dying man's wish and held him in his arms as he took his last breaths. When Gordon Blackwall was no more, having joined his beloved Amelia, Thom set his fallen comrade on the ground, closing his eyes. He ran to Clara and found she was still breathing. He thanked the Maker and scooped her into his arms, carrying his as fast as he could to the nearest village. He waited while the local healers did their work and when Clara finally woke, she had no idea who she was. Recalling Blackwall's dying wish, Thom told Clara that he was her father and she had been injured in an accident. From that day on, Thom Rainier was no more and Gordon Blackwall had come back to life- in a manner of speaking._

-O-

"Father, these recruits need more work." Clara said, leaning against the wall of the cabin they had secured.

Blackwall chuckled. "Now, Clara, be nice to the recruits. They can't all be as good as you."

Clara smirked. "Well, if they were perhaps they'd be able to survive the next attack from those bandits."

"They'll do just fine, Clara." Blackwall said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you scout around the area, make sure everything is in order?"

Clara nodded and grabbed her bow, strapping it to her back. She reached up and kissed her father's cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Blackwall smiled and went back to the recruits.

While her father worked with their charges, Clara went around the woods surrounding their cabin in the Hinterlands. She plucked a few blood lotus and offered them to the spirit of the lake, wishing for protection of the recruits and her father. She circled around a few miles, searching everywhere she could, only stopping when she spotted a camp bearing the banners of the Inquisition.

'I wonder what they're doing so close to the cabin...' she thought. She decided to go an investigate, stopping just outside of the camp. She looked around and spotted an officer. "Excuse me, may I speak with someone in charge?"

The officer looked at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Clara Blackwall and your camp is dangerously close to my home. I'd like to know your business here."

"Follow me, then." the officer said, leading her to the largest tent in the camp. "Herald, someone would like to speak with you."

A young woman with short brown hair and grey eyes came out of the tent and looked at the officer. "Who is it?"

"Clara Blackwall she said."

The young woman looked over at Clara. "Are you she?"

Clara nodded. This woman was an elf, Dalish by the way she moved. "I'm Clara Blackwall. I live near here and I noticed your camp was dangerously close to my home. Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Blackwall? I'm searching for someone by that name. A Warden Blackwall. Are you his daughter?"

"I am. What business do you have with my father?"

"We would like to ask him some questions about the Grey Warden disappearances. We need to clear them from suspicion of involvement in the explosion at the Conclave and death of Divine Justinia."

"Is that all?"

The young woman nodded. "Could you take us to him?"

"I suppose. What's your name?"

"I am Shiariel Lavellan."

"You're the Herald?"

"Yes."

"Follow me."

-O-

"Father, look out!"

Clara had returned with the Herald of Andraste to speak with her father, but shortly after they arrived, a group of bandits that had slipped passed Clara attacked them. She shot a few of them down with her arrows, then slashed the others with her sword. When all their enemies were dead. Clara took her place next to her father, crossing her arms as he addressed the recruits.

"Good work, conscripts, even if this shouldn't have happened. They could've- well, thieves are made, not born." Blackwall said. "Take back what they back to your families. You saved yourselves."

"When the time arises that the Grey Wardens are needed once more, we will call upon you." Clara said. "You lads have done good work, you've learned well. Never forget what we have taught you and you'll be fine."

When the recruits gathered their things, retrieved their stolen property, and left the cabin, Blackwall turned to his daughter. "Who are these people, Clara?"

"This is the Herald of Andraste, Father. Shiariel Lavellan and her companions."

Clara watched in amusement as her father and the Herald spoke, wan unspoken and silent blame suggested towards the Wardens in regards tho the Conclave. This tiny elven woman, a Dalish who was being dragged into a religion that has tried to destroy her own, arguing with the gruff, much taller man that her father was. She listened as they argued, then finally, her father offered their services to the Inquisition.

"Clara, will that be alright with you, my dear?"

Clara nodded. "Of course, Father. I was beginning to get bored." She replied with a sly smile.

Blackwall chuckled. Turning back to Shiariel, he said, "Let us just get our things ready."

"Of course. We'll leave as soon as you are ready." The Herald replied.

Clara was already poaching her things when her father joined her. "This will be fun!"

Blackwall smiled. "You've always enjoyed a good adventure."

Clara looked around the cabin. They hadn't been there long, but she liked the solitude. "I'm ready to go when you are, Father."

-O-

"Easy, Ronin boy, it's alright." Clara said, soothing her stallion as she rode into Haven. She had gone on ahead of her father and the Herald, having been asked to inform someone named "Cullen" that Blackwall had been found and recruited into the Inquisition. She looked around the camp and saw dozens of soldiers in the training grounds, guessing there'd be hundreds within the village or out in the field camps. She took Ronin, a beautiful stallion that stood 16 hands high and had a buff hide and a wheat colored muzzle with a mane of bistre brown and beige. He was a big horse, especially for a three year old Anderfel Courser.

"Master Dennet!" Clara exclaimed, waving at the old horsemaster. "Good to see you!"

Dennet looked up as the young woman brought her gelding to the stables. "Clara, good to see you, dear girl. Is that Ronin? My, my he's grown into a fine lad!"

Ronin whinnied and nuzzled the horsemaster, recognizing him.

"Easy, there lad. You're not as little as your were last I saw you." Dennet said, laughing. "Clara, you have done a fine job raising this lad."

"Thanks, Master Dennet. I couldn't be happier with how my big man here turned out. He's a wonderful horse."

"What are you doing here in Haven?"

"Oh, the Herald recruited Father and I into the Inquisition. I was sent ahead to inform someone named 'Cullen' of the situation. Father stayed behind in order to sort a few things out in the Hinterlands."

"Oh, well the Commander is in the Chantry. He is going through some reports with Seeker Pentaghast."

"Thanks, Master Dennet. Could you look after Ronin for me? We've had a long trip."

"Of course, lass. Go on ahead and I will make sure this lad is taking good care of."

"See you later, boy." Clara said, kissing the stallion's muzzle. "You be good for Master Dennet."

Ronin whinnied and Clara smiled, heading towards the village.

-O-

"Cassandra, this is pointless. There is no sign of the Wardens, no news from the Herald, we don't have enough recruits to be prepared for an assault, and we're standing here reviewing requisition reports that have already been filled. "

"Commander, there isn't much else we can do until the Herald returns or Leliana finds more information. We must be patient." Cassandra said, looking the him. "Cullen, is everything alright? You are more agitated than normal."

"I'm fine." Cullen replied, sighing. "The nightmares have started to become more frequent."

"You aren't getting enough sleep, then?"

Cullen shook his head.

"Perhaps you should see Adan and have him give you something to help you sleep." Cassandra said, pushing back from the war table. A knock came at the door and she went to open it. "What is it?"

"You must be Seeker Pentaghast. I have a message for Commander Cullen and Master Dennet said he'd be here."

"I am." Cassandra replied, bowing her head to the young woman who addressed her. "I will leave you to your business. May I ask your name? I do not believe we have yet met."

"My apologies, Lady Seeker. I am Clara Blackwall. Your Herald had come to the Hinterlands looking for my father, Warden-Constable Gordon Blackwall. I am here to deliver a message from the Herald."

"Oh, are you joining the Inquisition?" Cassandra mused.

"Yes, Lady Seeker. We offer our services to the Inquisition."

"Then you are most welcome here. I look forward to seeing what you and your father can bring to the Inquisition. Please, go on inside and deliver your message." Cassandra looked back at the Commander. "I will see you later, Cullen. Try to get some rest?"

Clara stood there and watched as the Seeker left, heading through the doors of the Chantry. Turning back to look at the Commander, she couldn't help but smile. He was a tall handsome man who stood about 6', couldn't have been more than ten years older than her, amber gold eyes and honey blonde hair that was kept slicked back. He was fair skinned and bore a scar on the right side of his top lip. His lion influenced armor was shined and polished, well maintained. 'Damn, is he sexy!'

Cullen Stanton Rutherford, the Commander of the Inquisition's forces, looked up from the war table and found a strange young woman standing just inside of the doorway. She stood about 5'9", had long flowing raven black hair that was kept tied back in a pony tail with bangs that hung loosely around her face, had beautiful ice blue eyes- one of which sported a scar- and wore a set of ranger clothes fit for the archer she was. She bore an elven quiver filled with arrows and an elven bow on her back while sporting a long sword at her hip and a few daggers- one at her lower back on her belt and two in each of her boots- which reached up to her mid thighs. She had on a dusty cloak and looked weary from travel. He felt himself blush when he realized she was looking him up and down. Clearing his throat, he addressed her.

"What is this message from the Herald?"

"Well, Shia needed to take care of a few things in the Hinterlands, Father offered to help her out, and they asked me to go ahead and deliver a message that all is well. Shia says to tell you that she's sorry she hasn't had the time to send in any reports. Tensions between mages and Templars are running very high, but thankfully, she has been able to push them back from the Crossroads and the refugess." Clara said, delivering the report. She smiled. "Maker, you are a cute one."

"I'm what?"

"Oh, the Commander does blush!" Clara said, smirking as she teased him. "And here I thought you'd be some hard ass."

"I beg your pardon?" Something about this young woman, this "Clara", that made him look at her like he did the recruits, but something made him want to banter back with her, tease her like she was him. "At least I don't look like something the mabari dragged it."

"Ouch, nice comeback. I like you, Commander. It'll be fun working with you."

"That remains to be seen, Clara was ir?"

"Clara Amelia Blackwall, the one and only."

"So you're Warden Blackwall's daughter?" Cullen asked, ignoring her coy smile. "Do you know what happened to the Wardens?"

Clara shook her head. "No, I don't and neither does Father."

An Inquisition agent came running up, a falcon on her arm. "Excuse me, Commander, but this bird arrived and no one knows who for."

"Arty!" Clara exclaimed, putting her arm out for the falcon to hop onto. "You sly girl, where have you been hiding?"

"This falcon is yours?" Cullen asked.

"Yes, this is Artemis, my falcon. Raised her since she was an egg. Father and I kept her when her mother was shot down for her feathers. We use her to stay in touch when we get separated or part ways, but lately she's been going off on her own." Clara explained. "Does my little Arty have a mate now?"

Cullen couldn't help but smile as the falcon nuzzled into her cheek. "Well, it does appear that she is carrying a letter."

Clara looked at the parchment scroll tied to Artemis' leg. "Good girl, Arty." She reached into the pouch on her left hip and pulled out some dried fish. "Here's a treat." Giggling as the falcon took the dried fish and scarfed it down, she pulled the scroll free and read through the note. "Ah, it seems they had finished their business in the Hinterlands, pushed back the mages and the Templars from the Crossroads. There is a small force of Inquisition soldiers stationed there with the refugees, so they'll be safe. Father says they'll arrive back at Haven in three days time."

"That's excellent news." Cullen said, rubbing his neck. "Maker, I don't understand how things have gotten this bad..."

"Well, if you ask me, I think it's a load of rubbish. Mages and Templars fighting, causing so much strife and death and hardship for the rest of us poor sods. It's all about control with them. The Templars have been trained to control the mages, keep them in check, while the mages are fighting against that control and trying to gain some semblance of freedom. I don't think they should be fighting. I think the Conclave was the smartest decision anyone could have made. It's too bad that things ended up this way, maybe the mages and Templars could have made amends and all this useless fighting could have been put to an end."

Cullen looked at Clara, thinking her a strange young woman, but she had an interesting view on the world. She seemed optimistic, hopeful, willing to fight for a brighter future. He was beginning to like her already.

"Well, enough sappiness from me today, I think!" Clara said, looking at the Commander. "I'm going to go find someone that can set Father and I up with some lodging. I'll see you around, Cullen." She winked and left the war room, her long raven black hair swishing behind her as she walked away, Artemis now perched on her shoulder.

"I like her." the Inquisition agent said.

"Of course, you would, Leliana. She's a lot like you, just a little more crude."

"She will be fun to have around, and most useful." Leliana said, smirking. "From what I have gathered on her and her father, Clara Amelia Blackwall is a skilled fighter, raised amongst the Grey Wardens all her life."

"All her life?"

"It would appear so. I'm sure that tale will be told in her own time. Until then, let's prepare for the Herald's return and ensure that Clara and her father have a place to stay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, readers! This chapter has a song, I Stand by Idina Menzel. All rights to her.**

Clara walked around the village, feeling the chill of the winter air and breathed in, smiling. She had decided to take the time to explore Haven and it's surrounding area. She met the Herald's companions, met her other advisors, and figured out where everything was. She and her father had been with the Inquisition for quite some time now and she had become a valuable addition to their organization. She helped wherever she could, but she mostly enjoyed working with the recruits. She loved testing their skills and offered to help train them. When she walked by the training grounds, she didn't see Cullen anywhere.

'Maybe he's just busy with Leliana and the others.' she thought as she made her way towards the hill that over looked the frozen lake. She breathed in the cold air and smiled as a small icy breeze blew through the village, making her overdress and hair billow behind her. She whistled Artemis' call and smiled when the falcon flew down from her perch on the other side of the lake.

"Hello, girl." Clara said, smiling as she took her forefinger and rubbed the falcon's head. "How are you this morning?"

Artemis chirped and nuzzled into her cheek.

Clara giggled and offered her a spot on her shoulder. When Artemis was situated on her shoulder, Clara looked up at the Breach. "It's so big, Arty. How can anyone ever cause something like that?" Sighing she closed her eyes and started to hum softly to herself.

"When you ask me, who I am: What is my vision? And do I have a plan? Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say? I hear the words in my head, but I push them away. 'Cause I stand for the power to change, I live for the perfect day. I love till it hurts like crazy, I hope for a hero to save me. I stand for the strange and lonely, I believe there's a better place. I don't know if the sky is heaven, but I pray anyway. And I don't know what tomorrow brings. The road less traveled, will it set us free? 'Cause we are taking it slow, these tiny legacies. I don't try and change the world; But what will you make of me? 'Cause I stand for the power to change, I live for the perfect day. I love till it hurts like crazy, I hope for a hero to save me. I stand for the strange and lonely, I believe there's a better place. I don't know if the sky is heaven, But I pray anyway. With the slightest of breezes we fall just like leaves as the rain washes us from the ground. We forget who we are/ We can't see in the dark. And we quickly get lost in the crowd"

Clara lifted her eyes to the sky once more and smiled as she sang.

"'Cause I stand for the power to change, I live for the perfect day. I love till it hurts like crazy, I hope for a hero to save me. 'Cause I stand for the power to change, I live for the perfect day. I love till it hurts like crazy, I hope for a hero to save me. I stand for the strange and lonely, I believe there's a better place. I don't know if the sky is heaven, but I pray anyway."

-O-

Cullen had been getting no more sleep than normal, but when he finally managed to get some rest, the nightmares started again.

 _"Look out!" someone called, but it was too late._

 _Cullen was knocked out and when he finally came to, he was strapped to a table and stripped of all but his trousers._

 _"You are quite the sexy thing, you know, Cullen." a voice said._

 _Cullen looked towards the voice. His heart skipped a beat. It was Kellie Amell, the Circle mage he had once known in the Ferelden Circle and once lusted after. They had shared a kiss or two, but then she was killed when Uldred took the Circle Tower._

 _"No, you cannot be here... You died..." he said in disbelief._

 _"True, Kellie Amell did die, but I'm not her and you know it." Kellie said, or whatever was posing as her, using her image._

 _"You... You were the demon that tormented me... Used Kellie against me..."_

 _"Ah, give the lad a prize. Oh, I know, let's bring her in!" the demon said._

 _Cullen watched as what appeared to be two Templars dragged in a woman in nothing but her underclothes and a loose fitting sleeveless tunic and he felt every being of him fight against his restraints. "Clara, no..."_

 _"Clara here came to save you." the demon said, smirking. The Templars chained Clara to the wall and stepped back. "She's quite beautiful, is she not?"_

 _"Clara, can you hear me?" Cullen called, trying to reach her._

 _Clara stirred, having been knocked out as Cullen had. She looked up and saw him laying there. "Cullen..."_

 _"Clara, are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine, Cullen." Clara said, managing a smile._

 _"Aww, how touching!" the demon said, clapping her hands. "Oh, my, my. You're just as cute as Cullen!" the demon looked at Cullen. "Now, be a good lad and watch as I have a little fun with her."  
_

 _"Touch me, filth, and I guarantee you'll lose your head before I'm finished with you." Clara said, glaring at the demon.  
_

 _"Feisty, I like it!" the demon squealed. "Let's see what else you have to offer!"_

 _Cullen watched in horror as the demon slid her hand along Clara's back, raking her talons along her soft flesh. Cullen watched Clara grimace at the pain, turning her head away and biting back a scream. He realized then how truly powerless he was to stop any of it._

 _The demon dug her talons into Clara's back several times, leaving deep gashes.  
_

 _"My, my, you are quite the strong one, aren't you?" the demon said, mocking Clara._

 _"Leave her alone!" Cullen demanded. "Let her go!"_

 _"Hush, now little Templar lad. You'll have your turn soon enough."_

 _Cullen couldn't look away, something forcing him to watch as the demon moved to her front and began raking her talons across her arms, legs, face. 'Clara, forgive me...' He thought as he watched as the demon stepped back, licking her finger._

 _"Now, little girl, it's time for your punishment." the demon said. "She's ready for you boys, have fun!"_

 _"Don't touch her!" Cullen ordered, but it was no use. He watched as the Templars dropped her to the ground and started to flog her and kick her. "Leave her alone!"_

 _"Hush, now, lad. It's your turn now." the demon said, smirking. She dug in a single talon to his chest, slowing draggin it across his skin one by one._

 _Cullen grimaced at the pain, determined not to cry out._

 _"So, Cullen, is it still worth lusting over a girl like Kellie Amell, or even a girl like Clara Amelia Blackwall?" the demon asked, putting another deep gash along his chest. "You know, I was the one who finally killed that poor dear, not Uldred. She was the first to stand against him, the first one to die. It was a pleasure killing her."  
_

 _No matter how much Cullen tried to resist the demon, it seemed that each time he fought back the demon would cut into him deeper and deeper, adding onto the tally of gashes on his body.  
_

 _"You'll pay for this, demon." he said, gasping as she pulled away._

 _"I'll take what I can get first then." the demon replied, smirking.  
_

 _Cullen ignored the demon and looked over at Clara._

 _Clara cried out with each beating she received and tried to fight back against the Templars, but it was no use. She had no energy left to fight them, no energy to resist them. She opened her eyes and looked at Cullen, catching his gaze._

 _"Cullen, I'm so sorry..." she said._

 _"Don't be, Clara. Everything's going to be alright. We'll get ou-"_

 _The two Templars morphed into monstrous things covered in red lyrium and she screamed. Cullen tried to call out to her, but the demon grasped his throat and started to choke him._

 _"You look at her when you should be looking at me!"_

 _"Kellie... you are not her..." Cullen choked. He forced himself to look over at Clara, wishing he hadn't as he watched the Templars- covered in red lyrium- drive their hands into Clara._

 _"Cullen..!" she managed to cry out before the blood spurted from her mouth._

 _"C-Clara...!" Cullen's vision went black as he watched the Templars dropped Clara to the ground, leaving her to bleed out on the cold stone._

 _"Naughty, naughty, Cullen!" the demon screeched. "Now you die!"_

Cullen woke with a start, crying out and causing one of his lieutenants to come rushing in.

"Commander, is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Cullen said, shooing the lieutenant off.

When the lieutenant left his tent, Cullen went to his wash basin and splashed water on his face and neck, glad to have the icy cold rush shake him awake. A soft voice traveled on the air as he exited the tent and he looked towards the hill, seeing the long flowing, raven black pony tail swaying in the breeze.

Clara had just finished singing and turned to return to the village to get Ronin and go for a ride. She smiled and waved when she saw Cullen, but the look he had when their eyes met was full of guilt and pain as he turned away and disappeared into the village. 'I wonder what that was all about...' She hurried down the hill and went to the stables.

"Master Dennet, I'm going to take Ronin out for a ride, stretch the poor thing's legs. Could you ready the Commander's horse as well? He looked like he needed a break."

"Of course, Clara. I saw him head towards the Chantry."

"Thanks! I'll be back soon!"

Clara hurried to the Chantry, only stopping to inform Rylen that she was borrowing the Commander for a bit, and looked around the ancient building, finally finding the Commander in one of the chapels. "Hey, Cullen, is everything alright?"

Cullen was sitting, his elbows propped on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him as he bowed his head and prayed. Looking up at her, he sighed. "I'm alright, Clara."

"You sure, because that look you gave me earlier said otherwise. Is it your nightmares?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I like to walk around the village at night. Sometimes I hear you call out in your sleep, so I come to check on you and sit with you until you calm down. You seem to have terrible dreams a lot lately. Are you sure you're alright?"

Cullen looked at her. "You sit with me at night?"

"That's not weird is it?" Clara asked, rubbing her arm and blushing. "I just can't leave you alone when you get like that, calling out in your sleep and thrashing in your bed. My father used to do that, when I was ten or eleven. I had an accident when we were traveling and got hurt. I couldn't remember anything from before I woke up, but Father was there and told me what happened. He used to have nightmares about it and would always wake up saying he was sorry to someone for something. It used to scare me, but I got used to it after a while and he got better eventually."

"Thank you, I uh, I had no idea..." Cullen said, looking down at his hands. "I don't dream anymore, not usually, but the nightmares come and go when they please and it's beginning to get more frequent."

"If you'd like, Cullen, I can start staying with you in your tent and keep an eye on you." Clara offered, blushing a little. "Maybe knowing you aren't alone will help overcome the nightmares."

Cullen looked up at her and smiled. "You don't need to do that."

"And you can't stop me if I set my mind to it." Clara retorted, smirking. "Besides, I'll always come and check on you, just to put my own mind at ease. We can't have our Commander getting no sleep, now can we?"

Cullen chuckled at that. "Very true."

"Hey, let's get out of here. You look like you could use a break." She replied, offering her hand to him.

"I have work to do, Clara, as do we all." Cullen started.

"Nope, not right now you don't. Master Dennet has our horses ready and Rylen knows I'm stealing you away for a bit, so everything will be fine. Please? Don't make me drag you out of here for a bit of free time."

Cullen smiled at that, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards. "Alright." He took Clara's hand and she helped him up, looking up at him when he stood straight.

"You know, you are really cute, Cullen. I'm surprised more woman aren't fawning over you." Clara said, looking up at him as he stood a few inches taller than her. He was close enough to where if she really wanted to tease her or sate her own desires, she could just lean forward a bit and kiss him.

"I uh, what?" Cullen rubbed his neck, face blushing.

Clara smiled and giggled. "You're even cuter when you blush!"

"Maker's breath..."

"Come on, let's get out of here." She said and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the Chantry and back to the stables.

Master Dennet had their horses ready and they mounted up and headed out, Clara leading the way. They went through the outer gates of the village and Clara smiled.

"Last one to the southern monument of Andraste has to buy the other drinks tonight, deal?" Clara asked, pulling in the reins of her stallion.

Cullen chuckled and did the same. "Deal!" Then urged his fifteen hand Amaranthine Charger named Greyback forward, Clara close behind.

Clara and Cullen raced each other down the mountain pass and onto a flat stretch of land that lay out before the southern monument. They rode neck and neck, swapping places for first every other few feet. Finally the monument came into view and Clara glanced over at Cullen, a victorious grin on her face.

"Ronin, go!" she called to her stallion and the Anderfel Courser lept forward, taking on a new gait and speed, effectively winning their race.

Coming to a halt at the site of the southern monument, Clara circled around the central statue of the monument and dismounted, smiling as Cullen joined them a moment later.

"Maker, how can a horse that big be that fast?" Cullen asked, pulling Greyback to a halt.

"I've been training with Ronin for three years, ever since he was a colt with Master Dennet. We know Ferelden like the back our hands, Father and I, and Ronin here knows the land as well as we do. Any terrain, he's been trained for. He's a big lad, but he's the fastest in Ferelden maybe even Orlais. Aren't you boy?"

Ronin whinnied and Cullen chuckled. He reached down and rubbed Greyback's neck, then slid out of the saddle. "You did good, boy." he said, offering him an apple. "You did really good."

Ronin smelled the apple and came trotting over, nudging Cullen's shoulder.

"You just had to pull out an apple." Clara said, laughing. "Ronin can't get enough of them!"

"You want one too?" Cullen asked, offering the stallion one of the apples he carried in his saddle bag. Ronin took the apple happily, chomping down on it before he nudged Cullen for more.

"Now, now, Ronin, don't be greedy!" Clara said, coming over and grabbing his bridle. "Sorry, Cullen. Apples get him really excited."

Cullen looked at her and smiled. "It's alright. Greyback is the same way, but since he's a bit older, one seems to do the trick for him."

Clara fell back on the ground, laying in a patch of grass, looking up at the sky. "Isn't this nice?" She asked.

Cullen sat next to get and smiled. "It is. Thank you, Clara, for getting me out of the village. I can't remember the last time I had fun like this."

"You can always count on me to have fun, Cullen. The stories Father could tell you." Clara laughed, her laughter like tiny bells.

Cullen smiled. "You and your father are really close."

"After Mother died, it's been just me and Father. And the Wardens."

"What happened to your mother, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was born ten years before the Fifth Blight. My mother, she died protecting me from the first darkspawn attack. It was the first signs of the Blight and it was that first attack that alerted the Grey Wardens of the coming Blight, it was that first attack that caused Father to join the Wardens." Clara explained. "I don't know much more than that, I'm afraid. Father won't talk about Mother much. I never knew her, but Father always said I look just like her."

Cullen smiled at that, looking at her. "She must have been very beautiful."

Clara looked at him, blushing. "Are you saying you think I'm beautiful?"

Cullen blushed and looked away, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "I, um, well I, uh..."

Clara giggled and sat up, moving to sit in front of him. "Admit it, my little lion. You think I'm beautiful."

Cullen stared at her and felt his blush deepen. Clara was just inches from his face, a look of playfulness and flirtation in her eyes. "O-Of course I do... as do many others."

Clara mock pouted, sitting back on her legs. "Tsk, task. I must admit, I am a bit disappointed that you won't just admit _**you**_ think I'm beautiful."

"Clara..."

Clara looked away and stood, pretending to be mad at with. "Nope, now you've gone and hurt my feelings. Contrary to my reputation as a ranger, I am still a lady." She mounted I'll into Ronin's saddle. "Don't forget, Commander, you owe me a drink. Tonight. Maybe I'll forgive you then."

Cullen stood, bewildered as Clara winked and urged Ronin forward, heading back up the mountain to Haven. "Maker's breath... What am I going to do with her..."


	3. Chapter 3

Music played loudly in the tavern, becoming a near deafening roar of drunken patrons. Clara smiled at the warm rush of air as it blew into her face. Stepping inside, she looked around trying to find Cullen, but didn't see him anywhere. Sighing, she found her way to a corner booth with a bottle of whiskey and a couple of glasses. Pouring herself one, she took a sip and sat back, waiting for the Commander to make a show.

-O-

An hour or so went by and Cullen still hadn't showed up. Clara was nursing her glass, it only being her fourth of the night, and she stared into the amber brown liquid. She was so busy thinking about if she felt anything for the Commander or if it was just harmless flirting that she didn't here Iron Bull and Varric come over with Dorian, the Tevinter mage that had joined them recently.

"Hey Fletch, what're you doing here alone?"

Clara looked up at the sound of her nickname, one given to her by Varric because of her nature as a ranger. "Oh, hey Varric. When'd you get here?"

"Just now. You look like you've been thinking." The dwarf replied, noticing the empty glass across from her. "Waiting for someone?"

Clara sighed. "Cullen agreed to buy me a drink tonight if he lost our race to the southern monument. It's been over an hour and I haven't seen him." She gulped down the rest of her glass and set it down. Grabbing the bottle, she handed it to the dwarf. "Here, bottle's been paid for. I've only had a few drinks, but I don't want it to go to waste."

"What, leaving already? From what your father said, you're quite the force to be reckoned with when you're drunk." Dorian said, smirking.

"Really? I'd like to see that!" Iron Bull added.

"Another night, guys. I'm going to head out. If you see Cullen at all, let him know he still owes me that drink."

Varric, Dorian, and Iron Bull watched as she left the tavern, grabbing her cloak on her way out.

"Well, she looked nice." Iron Bull said. "She was really hoping the Commander would show."

"Not every day you see a girl pretty herself up like that for the Commander." Dorian noted. "She even curled that lushous hair of hers, a task that is not easy with that much hair mind you. She really took the time to look good for that poor sap."

Varric sighed. "Curly won't here the end of this from me, that's for sure. Standing up a gorgeous girl like Clara."

"Well, while we're here, let's at least drink the last of that whiskey for our dear Ranger girl." Dorian said.

-O-

Clara walked through the woods surrounding Haven, trying to clear her head. She was beginning to like Cullen a lot, but she wasn't sure if it was more than just harmless flirting or not. She loved to tease him, loved to be around him; he had become a close friend to her, almost as close as she and Shia had become. Deciding to call it a night, she headed towards Cullen's tent to check and see if he was there.

Entering the tent, Cullen was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Clara noticed that he had at least brought in a second cot for her. She smiled a bit at that, glad to see that he was taking her offer. She sat down on her cot and grabbed a stack of papers that was sitting on a crate next to his bed. It was a bunch of reports that had come in, reports that he hadn't gone through yet and signed. Clara looked through them, making notes where she could for suggestions, then feeling the pull of sleep at her eyes, she lay down on her side and continued to look through the rest of the reports until she fell asleep, reports still in hand.

-O-

It was night outside and Cullen was finishing going over a few mission statements with the Herald, Cassandra, Josephine, and Leliana. He hadn't realized that hours had gone by and it was dark out. By the time they finished, Cullen stood and looked out of the windows of the Chantry as he left Josephine's office.

"Oh, no..." Cullen said to himself, remembering that he promised Clara a drink. "Clara..." He hurried out of the Chantry and to the tavern.

When he got inside, he looked around the mass of people still enjoying a night off. He spotted Varric and the others enjoying a drink together and went over to them.

"Varric, have you seen Clara? I was supposed to buy her a drink tonight." he asked, looking down at the drunken dwarf.

Varric shook his head. "You stood her up, Curly. She was here a couple hours ago, said she'd been waiting over an hour for you to show up."

"Maker's breath..." Cullen rubbed his neck, feeling guilty. "I got so caught up with the mission statements that I forgot all about the time."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Commander." Dorian said, looking at him. "Clara got all gussied up, just for you, and you weren't even here to see her."

"She did?"

"That girl has a thing for you!" Iron Bull added. "She curled her hair, put on some nice makeup, wore a pretty dress too."

Cullen thought about what they said, half thinking that it was just their drunken teasing talking. 'Could she have been that serious about having a drink with me that she'd dress up a bit for the occassion?'

"You should be flattered, Curly!" Varric said. "Not every day you get a drop dead gorgeous ranger like Fletch get all pretty for a handsome guy like you. I'd find her and do some major ass kissing if I were you!"

Cullen sighed and turned around, leaving the three drunken men to their mead and whiskey. He looked around the village and when he couldn't find Clara, he headed to his tent. Stepping inside, he stopped and stared at Clara as she lay on the cot he had brought in for her, completely passed out. He smiled softly and went to pull a blanket over her. Sitting next to her for a moment, Cullen could see she had indeed curled her hair, put on makeup and wore a nice dress- one that while looking semi-formal and casual at the same could also serve well as part of a ranger's ensemble. He tucked a piece of her bangs behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

'Clara, you silly girl.' he thought. He looked down, seeing the reports still in her hands. He gently pulled them from her grasp and looked through them, seeing the notes she had made and the suggestions next to each section of the reports. He felt his smile grow bigger when he realized that she had stayed up waiting for him to come to the tent, too, and helped him finish his work in the process. "Thank you, Clara." he said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "I do think you are beautiful. I'm sorry I couldn't say it before." he added, knowing she wouldn't hear him.

Feeling tired himself, Cullen slipped out of his armor and put his boots at the foot of his bed before he slid under the covers and lay back. He rolled on his side, watching Clara sleep peacefully until he could no longer keep his eyes open. Closing them, he quickly drifted off to sleep, but he would soon see that like many of his other dreams, it would not be a peaceful slumber.

-O-

 _"Clara here came to save you, again. Cullen, must we do this every time?" the demon asked, smirking. The Templars chained Clara to the wall and stepped back. "She's quite beautiful, even though you refuse to tell her yourself."_

 _"Clara!" Cullen called, trying to reach her._

 _Clara stirred, having been knocked out as Cullen had. She looked up and saw him laying there. "Cullen..."_

 _"Clara, I'm so sorry..."_

 _"I'm fine, Cullen." Clara said, managing a smile._

 _The demon looked at Cullen. "Now, be a good lad as always and watch as I have a little fun with her."  
_

 _"Touch me, filth, and I guarantee you'll lose your head before I'm finished with you." Clara said, glaring at the demon.  
_

 _"Feisty, I like it!" the demon squealed. "But you say this every night! Let's see if there's anything more you have to offer!"_

 _Cullen watched in horror, as he had a dozen times now, while the demon slid her hand along Clara's back, raking her talons along her soft flesh. He watched Clara grimace at the pain, turning her head away and biting back a scream. His realization of how powerless he was never ceased plaguing him._

 _The demon dug her talons into Clara's back several times, leaving deep gashes.  
_

 _"My, my, you still remain quite the strong one, don't you?" the demon said, mocking Clara._

 _"Leave her alone!" Cullen demanded. "Let her go!"_

 _"Hush, now little Templar lad. You'll have your turn soon enough."_

 _Cullen couldn't look away, something forcing him to watch as the demon moved to her front and began raking her talons across her arms, legs, face. 'Clara, forgive me...' He thought as he watched as the demon stepped back, licking her finger._

 _"Now, little girl, it's time for your punishment." the demon said. "She's ready for you boys, have fun!"_

 _"Don't touch her!" Cullen ordered, but it was no use. He watched as the Templars dropped her to the ground and started to flog her and kick her. "Leave her alone!"_

 _"Hush, now, lad. It's your turn." the demon said, smirking. She dug in a single talon to his chest, slowing draggin it across his skin one by one._

 _Cullen grimaced at the pain, determined not to cry out._

 _"So, Cullen, is it still worth lusting over a girl like Clara Amelia Blackwall?" the demon asked, putting another deep gash along his chest. "You know, it'll be a pleasure killing Clara, too."  
_

 _No matter how much Cullen tried to resist the demon, it seemed that each time he fought back the demon would cut into him deeper and deeper, adding onto the tally of gashes on his body.  
_

 _"You'll pay for this, demon." he said, gasping as she pulled away._

 _"I'll take what I can get first then." the demon replied, smirking.  
_

 _Cullen ignored the demon and looked over at Clara, but the Clara who was being beaten by the Templars was gone. He looked back at the demon seeing now the face of Clara.  
_

 _"No, don't use her..." he begged silently._

 _"Tsk, tsk. It's no fun using Kellie Amell anymore, little Templar." the demon said, smiling with Clara's face. "You don't think of Kellie like you do Clara. This way, it's more painful."_

 _"Stop..."_

 _The Clara faced demon smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Cullen, you have to wake up." she said, the sultry tone of the demon's voice gone. "It's not real!"_

 _Cullen stared at the demon, thinking it was just more tricks as she mocked him with those words using Clara's actual voice and untied him. She released him from his restraints and stepped back, but he couldn't take any chances. A demon was a demon and needed to be killed. He lunged at the demon, knocking her back onto the floor with his hands around her neck, squeezing her throat._

 _"Cullen, please...!" she choked out, still using Clara's voice._

 _"You're not Clara!" he hissed. "You cannot have her face, her voice!"_

 _"Cullen..!"_

"Cullen..!"

Cullen came out of his dream and looked down in shock. Clara was beneath him, struggling against his powerful hands at her throat. She was clawing at them, trying to pull back the fingers enough to breath. He instantly let go and scrambled back, staring at her.

"Maker... I'm so sorry..." he said, his voice hushed and shaking. He looked down and put his face into his hands.

Clara sat up, rubbing her throat and gasping for breath. She had woken up sometime in the night, in Cullen's tent, and found the Commander thrashing in his sleep, begging someone not to hurt her. Whatever the nightmare, she suspected it was a demon of his past haunting him and using her to torture him as he slept in feverish withdrawal dreams. She had tried to shake him awake, but then he tackled her to the ground and started to strangle her, still thinking it was this nightmare haunting him. She would go to see Solas in the morning and have her neck healed and cleared of any bruises, ask him for help, but in the mean time she needed to make sure that Cullen was OK. She crawled forward and gently took his hands away from his face and held them in her own.

"Cullen, it's alright." she said, her voice hoarse.

"Maker, Clara... I'm so sorry..." he said, refusing to look at her.

She reached up and lifted his chin, searching his eyes when they met hers. "Cullen, it's alright. It was just a dream."

"I could have- would have- killed you..." he said, searching her eyes. "I can't take that risk again..."

Clara pushed her way between his legs and wrapped her arms around him. "Cullen, this is why I wanted to look after you. You can't do this alone. Don't turn me away, please. I want to be here for you, I want to help you. I care too much about you to let this go unchecked."

Cullen fearly put his arms around her and held her tightly. He breathed in slowly, still shaking, and tried to calm down. He noticed that Clara smelled of jasmine and blood lotus and it comforted him. "Clara, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, Cullen. I'll always be here for you." Clara said, never once letting go of him.


End file.
